reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Vicioso1
|} | style="border-right:12px solid #B20202; -moz-border-radius:0 5px 5px 0;" | |} Por favor, dedica unos segundos a leer la información de este recuadro. Es importante. Cuando hayas terminado, puedes borrarlo si quieres. Entradas de blog Solo dos apuntes, #Está bien que quieras participar y hablar y tal, pero tampoco hace falta que reflotes entradas de blog que son de julio del año pasado y así. Has comentado en muchísimas entradas del año pasado, no pasa nada, pero tenlo más en cuenta la próxima vez. #'No' hace falta añadir categorías a las entradas de blog. En las categorías, queremos que aparezcan los artículos, no más. No son de utilidad, ya que se pueden ver muy bien tanto en los , como en la , y en el lado derecho cuando estás viendo algún blog. Solo esas dos cosas, pero se agradece tus ganas de participar, espero que sigas con las mismas ganas de estar en este wiki y de colaborar ;) (eres usuario de PS3 o de Xbox?) ~Playsonic2 10:19 13 jul 2011 (UTC) no se bien como funciona esto pero soy usuario de Xbox360,legenda 5 nivel 50Vicioso1 21:39 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Traductor automático Otra cosa, si vas a traducir un artículo de la versión en inglés, de nada sirve que uses un traductor automático y ni siquiera te molestes en ver si lo que se ha traducido ha quedado coherente al menos. Un ejemplo es esta frase que he visto en el artículo que has creado: En el DLC Undead Nightmare, el jugador de vez en cuando puede venir a través parcialmente comido cadáveres Burro Zebra Dime tú que sentido tiene eso. Quiero decir, está bien que se traduzca información en inglés (por que el wiki está bastante completo, la verdad) pero al menos intenta hacerlo tú mismo o usa el traductor para las palabras que no entiendas, por que si no aparece eso y de verdad, no es muy agradable :( ~Playsonic2 17:50 13 jul 2011 (UTC) disculpa ahora me fijare mas pero que extraño recuerdo que cambie esa frase en editar pero bueno tal vez me equivoque en copiarlo o en algo :( disculpa las molestias Vicioso1 21:41 14 jul 2011 (UTC) :No te preocupes, es totalmente comprensible. Son errores básicos que normalmente cometen los usuarios que recién se unen a estos proyectos, pero ya aprenderás a manejarlo poco a poco y lo harás cada vez mejor. Lo importante es que tengas ganas de participar, eso ya dice mucho jeje. :Otra cosa que quería comentarte, para poner los logros que puedes ganar por X cosa, fíjate en las plantillas que utilizo al final del artículo Dinero. Por que acabo de ver que has creado un par de artículos pero en vez de añadir las plantillas de este que te acabo de poner, has puesto infoboxes (una infobox es cada plantilla de esas en las que hay que rellenar muchos datos y son en general una lista). :Si me pudieses cambiarlas por las plantillas de los logros (igual que en Dinero) quedaría mucho mejor, ya que las infoboxes son tan solo para el artículo en cuestión (o sea, solo una). Y no te preocupes de los errores que con eso se aprende, siempre y cuando me leas cuando te escriba y te diga estas cosillas, no pasa nada. ~Playsonic2 23:23 14 jul 2011 (UTC) bueno a todo esto de los logros el logro ese que dice saludos forastero no lo entiendo en lo absoluto explicamelo porfavor Vicioso1 05:45 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Cebrasno El artículo que has creado Cebrasno ya existe como Zebrasno, por lo que deberias rebisar este último y unirlos para que quede uno sólo con el nombre "Zebrasno" ya que es el más correcto ortográficamente. Saludos Ricky 07:01 16 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Límite de artículos Te respondo por aquí por si acaso, en los wikis no hay ningún límite de creación de artículos (sé a que te refieres, algunos foros tienen ese tipo de límites y tal, pero aquí no ocurre eso). Puedes hacer los que te vengan en gana (hay hasta una sorpresa al hacer 100). ~Playsonic2 08:54 16 jul 2011 (UTC) :Por cierto, cuando vayas a dejar un nuevo mensaje en una discusión, recuerda añadir Apartado nuevo igual que en los artículos, por que así separamos los distintos temas de conversación. (no se usa siempre, solo al iniciar nuevo tema) y otra cosa, recuerda firmar pulsando http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb39294/skins/common/images/button_sig.png al editar o escribiendo ~~~~, sin más. ~Playsonic2 09:03 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Dos apuntes más Solo comentarte, que no hace falta que pongas es un lugar destacado de RDR, por que es una expresión que en inglés quiere decir que es un lugar que aparece en RDR. Con poner es un lugar de RDR vale, por que lo otro no tiene mucho sentido, todos los lugares serían destacados... Y lo otro que te quería decir, no hace falta tampoco que pongas "Ramita de la Baya (o Twig of the berry)". Los ingleses lo ponen para traducirlo a su lenguaje (y que la gente sepa lo que significa el nombre del lugar), pero nosotros no lo necesitamos ni con ese lugar ni con ninguno de los lugares españoles, ya que ya sabemos lo que significa. Tienes un problema, y es que traduces mucho literalmente, además de que sigues cometiendo el error de usar el traductor y no corregir (en menor medida, pero sigo viendo errores). Muchas veces, ellos usan expresiones y frases que si vas a traducir, o no tienen sentido, o simplemente se pueden quitar, como lo que te mencioné arriba. Si no estás seguro de algo... o no lo pones, o preguntas a alguien que sepa (por ejemplo a mi, que hablo inglés). ~Playsonic2 13:10 17 jul 2011 (UTC)